CARELESS
by PURVI21
Summary: its..for...my ...mrf...di..plz...di...r..&...r
1. Chapter 1

**_HI GAYS I AM AGAIN HERE WITH A NEW OS_**

 ** _AND MRF DI YEH AAP KA LIYA MUJHE NAHI PATA AAP KO ACHA LAGA GA BHI YA NAHI PAR LIKH DIYA MIAN NA_**

 ** _ACHA AB AAP ISA PARHO AND REWIEV KARO PEHLA OK AAP KA LIYA LIKHI HIA MIAN NA STORY AND MEETING WALI STORY OPEN KARO AP KA LIYA WARNING HIA_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _CID BEAURE_**

 ** _daya ;abhijeet chalo na yaar dekho kitna late ho gaya hia_**

 ** _abhijeet was busy in a file_**

 ** _abhijeet ;daya plz na yeh file ka thora time rehta hia plz yaar thodi der_**

 ** _daya;[irratating]boss mujhe nend a rahi hia_**

 ** _abhijeet look at him and again busy in file with_**

 ** _abhijeet;daya kab sa bol raha hu tujhe tu chala ja na ghar mian a jaonga_**

 ** _daya;tumhara baghair ghar jao_**

 ** _abhijeet again look at daya_**

 ** _abhijeet;daya mera baghair matlab agar mian tera sath nahi gaya to bhi tujhe kio kuch nahi kaha ga plz tu ja mian a jaonga_**

 ** _daya;[naughtness]boss mujhe yeh dar hai k tum mera baghair a jao ga to kio tumhe kuch na kar da [loudy in anger]mian kio bacha nahi ho jo tum nahi aoga mera sath to mujhe kio kuch kar daga_**

 ** _abhijeet holding his heab with his hand_**

 ** _abhijeet ;daya plz chia to mat yaar_**

 ** _daya look at abhijeet worriedly_**

 ** _daya;kya hua boss_**

 ** _abhijeet;kuch nahi sar dard ho raha hia_**

 ** _daya;[in anger]sar dard nahi ho ga to kya ho ga ha kab sa files le kar betha ho keh raha ho ghar chalo par nahi tumhe to files ki parhi hia_**

 ** _abhijeet ;daya agar yeh fies complete nahi ki mian na to wo dcp kal a kar humara sar par nacha ga aur acp sir ko batien sunayi ga yaar plz bohut zarori hia_**

 ** _daya ;acha batao kitna baki hia_**

 ** _abhijeet ; last file hia_**

 ** _daya;acha mujhe do_**

 ** _abhijeet;kyu_**

 ** _daya;sawal mat pochu do_**

 ** _abhijeet ;tujhe karna kya hia is ka sath_**

 ** _daya forcefully take file from abhijeet hand_**

 ** _abhijeet ;daya kya kar raha ho_**

 ** _daya hold abhijeet from his arm and make him stand_**

 ** _daya;chalo_**

 ** _abhijeet;kaha_**

 ** _daya ;ghar_**

 ** _abhijeet;kyu_**

 ** _daya;dont tell me abhijeet k tumhe yeh nahi pata k log ghar kyu jata hia [abhijeet give him an angry glance]wo aram ka liya_**

 ** _abhijeet ;aur yeh file_**

 ** _daya;yeh mian kar donga_**

 ** _abhijeet look at him in great shock_**

 ** _abhijeet;daya yaar mujhe lagta hia mera kaan kharab ho gaye hia tu bol kuch aur raha hia aur mujhe sunai kuch aur de raha hia ya mian sapna dekh raha ho_**

 ** _daya give a pitch on his arm_**

 ** _abhijeet;ouch_**

 ** _daya;ab yaqeen hua sapna nahi hia aur na hi tumhara kaan kharab hua hia samjha_**

 ** _abhijeet;ha samajh gaya_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _SORRY DI BOHUT CHOTA HIA NA SORRY REALLY SORRY MERA PASS TIME NAHI KAL MIAN KAL TIME NIKHAL KAR UPDATE KAR DONGI AGAR KAL TIME NA ILA TO I THINK 2 WEEK TAK PHIR MIAN BUSY RAHUNGI SORRY DI AND REWIEV DENA_**

 ** _AAP OG BHI REWIEV DEA CHALO BYE TAKE CARE_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HELLO FRIEND KIASA HO AA LOG ACHA A GAYA SECOND CHAPTER_**

 ** _YEH BHI SHORT HIA SORRY FRIENDS TIME NAHI HIA_**

 ** _AGA CHAPTER LAST HO MAGAR 2 WEEKS BAD MILA GA_**

 ** _MRF DI AAP NA 3 POSITION MIAN SA KIO POSITION NAHI LI_**

 ** _SO AAP KI PUNISHMENT MAAF NAHI HO GI_**

 ** _RIGHT OR I AM RGHT OK_**

 ** _GUEST;THANK YOU DEAR ITNA SHOCK MAT HO A GAYA UPDATE NOW ENJOY THIS AB PAKKA 2 WEEKS ACHA BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _GUEST;THANK YOU DEAR TAKE CARE_**

 ** _MISTIC MORNING ;SORRY DEAR JALDI MIAN LIKHA THA ISI LIYA SPEELING MISTAKE THI THANK YOU AND BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _PRIYA;THANK YOU DEAR BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _KHUSHI;THANK YOU DEAR BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _KHALSA;THANK YOU DEAR AND A GAYA UPDATE AB 2 WEEK LAGENGA BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _ABHIDAYA FAN;THANK YOU DERA AND BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;LEKIN YAAR MIAN KAR DETA HO NA TU KYU PARESHAN KAR RAHA HIA KHUD KO_**

 ** _DAYA;ABHI IS MIAN PARESHANI WALI KON SI BAT HIA MIAN KAR DUNGA TUMHARA LIYA ITNA TO KAR HI SAKTA HO_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;LEKIN DAYA TUJHE TO FILE WORK PASAND NAHI HIA NA_**

 ** _DAYA;HA NAHI HIA LEKIN AIK DIN KA LIYA KAR SAKTA HO BOSS ITS NOT A BIG DEAL MIAN KAR DONGA RELAX_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;PAR_**

 ** _DAYA;LIO PAR WAR NAHI CHUP CHAP BETHO KIO ARGUMENT NAHI CAR MIAN BETHO ABHIJEET_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;LEKIN_**

 ** _DAYA;KIO LEKIN WAKIN NAHI ABHIJEET AIK DIN AGAR FILE WORK KAR DONGA TO MUJHE KUCH HO NAHI JAYEGA AB PLZ CAR MIAN BETHO_**

 ** _FINALLY ABHIJEET SIT ON PASSENGER SET AND DAYA MOVE TOWARD DRIVING SET AND START DRIVE TOWARD HOME_**

 ** _AFTER SOME TIME DAYA LOOK AT ABHIJEET WHO WAS HOLDING HIS HEAD_**

 ** _DAYA;[SOFT TONE]BOSS ZYADA DARD HO RAHA HIA KYA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET ;NAHI YAAR BAS THORA SA HI HIA_**

 ** _DAYA;[WORRIED]PAKKA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;HA YAAR PAKKA_**

 ** _AFTER SOME TIME DAYA STOP THE_**

 ** _ABHIJEET OPEN HIS EYES AND LOOK AT DAYA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;KYA HUA DAYA CAR YAHA KYU ROKH DI_**

 ** _DAYA;BOSS RESTURANT_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;[CONFUESSLY]RESTURANT_**

 ** _DAYA;HA RETURANT BOSS MIAN NA SOCHA TUMHARI TABIYAT BHI THEEK NAHI HIA TO TUM TO KHANA NAHI BANA PAO GA TO KHANA MUJHE BANANA PARA GA AUR JO KHANA MIAN BANAO GA WO KHANA KA LAYEK TO HO GA NAHI SO LAST OPTION YAHI HIA MERA PASS K KISI RESTURANT SA HI KHANA LA LO PHIR NO TENSION SAMJHA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET LOOK TOWARD HIM WITH A SWEET SMILE_**

 ** _ABHIJEET ;HA SAMAJH GAYA_**

 ** _DAYA;ACHA HIA TUM YAHA BETHO MIAN THORI DER MIAN ATA HO OK_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;OK_**

 ** _DAYA COME OUT FROM THE CAR AND MOVE TOWARD RESTURANT_**

 ** _AFTER 10 MINUTE DAYA COME BACK AND COME TOWARD CAR_**

 ** _DAYA;SORRY BOSS WO_**

 ** _DAYA LOOK TOWARD HIS BUDDY WHO WAS IN DREAM LEND SO DAYA MOVE TOWARD DRIVING SET AND DRIVE CAREFULLY_**

 ** _DAYA MOVE TOWARD DRIVING SEAT AND DRIVE TOWARD HOME AFTER TO DID NOT DISTURB HIS BUDDY SLEEP_**

 ** _AFTER SOME TIME DAYA AGAIN STOP THE CAR_**

 ** _DAYA;ABHIJEET_**

 ** _ABHIJEET DID NOT RESPONSE DAYA AGAIN CALLED HIM_**

 ** _DAYA;BOSS_**

 ** _AGAIN NO RESPONSE FROM ABHIJEET SIDE THIE TIME DAYA SHAKE HIM_**

 ** _DAYA;ABHI_**

 ** _THIS TIME ABHIJEET OPEN HIS EYES_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;SORRY YAAR WO THORI ANKH LAG GAYI THI_**

 ** _DAYA;KIO BAT NAHI HO JATA HIA ACHA CHALO GHAR A GAYA FRESH HO KAR KHANA KHA LENA US KA BAD SO JANA OK_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;OK BOSS_**

 ** _DAYA SMILE AND MOVE INSIDE HOUSE_**

 ** _DAYA;BOSS TUM JA KAR FRESH HO JAO MIAN TAB TAK YEH GHARAM KAR DETA HO_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;OK_**

 ** _SAYING THIS ABHIJEET MOVE TOWARD HIS ROOM AND DAYA MOVE TOWARD KITCHEN_**

 ** _AFTER 10 MINUTE_**

 ** _DAYA;BOSS A JAO DINNER KAR LO_**

 ** _DAYA DID NOT GET ANY RESPONSE_**

 ** _SO HE CALLED HIM AGAIN_**

 ** _DAYA;BOSS A JAO NA AB_**

 ** _AGAIN NO RESPONSE FINALLY DAYA MOVE TOWARD HIS BUDDY ROOM AND OPEN THE DOOR HE SAW ABHIJEET WAS LYING ON BED WITH CLOSED EYES_**

 ** _DAYA SMILE AND MOVE TOWARD HIS BUDDY_**

 ** _DAYA;KITNA AARAM SA SO RAHA HIA PAR DINNER UTHAO CHORO NAHI UTATA PORA DIN KAM KIYA HIA THAK GAYA HO GA SOA JAO BOSS GOOD NIGHT AND SWEET DREAM_**

 ** _HE COVERED WITH BLANKET AND COME OUT FROM THE ROOM TO MOVE TOWARD HIS ROOM AND GWWTING USY IN THE FILE AFTER COMPLETING THE FILES DAYA MOVE TOWARD HIS BED AND GO TO DREAM LEND_**

 ** _AT THE MORNING DAYA WAKE UP AND LOOK TOWARD THE WATCH IT SHOWING 8 PM_**

 ** _DAYA GET UP WITH A JERK_**

 ** _DAYA;8 BAJ GAYE BOSS NA UTHAYA KYU NAHI KAHI CHALA TO NAHI GAYA OH GOD MIAN TO GAYA AB TO ACP SIR MUJHE KACHA CHAPA JAYENGA AB MIAN KYA KARO [AFTER SOME SECOND]AUR KARNA BHI KYA HIA READY HONA HIA_**

 ** _DAYA MOVE TOWARD WASHROOM AND AFTER SOME TIME HE COME OUT FROM HIS ROOM_**

 ** _DAYA;BOSS MUJHE AISA KIASA CHOR KA JA SAKTA HIA AB MUJHE ACP SIR DANT PARA GI BOSS KO TO NA MIAN PUNISHMENT DONGA NAHI BOSS NA KABHI AISA KIYA NAHI HIA AIK BAR ROOM MIAN DEKH LETI HO_**

 ** _DAYA MOVE TOWARD ABHIJEET ROOM ABHIJEET WAS IN DEEP SLEEP_**

 ** _DAYA;[SHOCK STATE]BOSS ABHI TAK SO RAHA HIA KAL THAK BHI BOHUT GAYA TA ISI LIYA SHAHID UTHA DETA HO_**

 ** _DAYA COME TOWARD ABHIJEET_**

 ** _DAYA;BOSS UTH JAO LATE HO RAHA HIA BEAURE KA LIYA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET SLOWLY OPEN HIS EYES_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;HA DAYA A RAHA HO_**

 ** _AFTER SOME TIME ABHIJEET COME OUT FROM AND SIT ON THE CHIAR NEAR THE DINNING TABLE_**

 ** _DAYA;BOSS TUMHARI TABIYAT TO THEEK HIA NA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;HA YAAR MUJHE KYA HUA HIA_**

 ** _DAYA;TIME DEKHA HIA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;TIME_**

 ** _DAYA;HA TIME 9 BAJ GAYE HIA KYA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;KYA MIAN UTHA KIASA NAHI_**

 ** _DAYA;WAHI TO MIAN BHI POCH RAHA HO_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;PATA NAHI YAAR ACHA CHALO JALDI A NASHTA KARO WARNA AUR LATE HO JAYENGA_**

 ** _DUO FINISH THEIR BREAKFAST_**

 ** _AND MOVE OUT FROM THE HOME AND DRIVE TOWARD THE BEAURE_**

 ** _SOOM DUO REACH BEAURE_**

 ** _DAYA;BOSS TUM JAO MIAN GADI PARK KAR KA ATA HO_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;NAHI DAYA TUM GADI PARK KAR KA AO PHIR DONO SATH MIAN CHALTA HIA_**

 ** _DAYA;OK_**

 ** _DAYA MOVE TO PARK QUAIL_**

 ** _ABHIJEET HEAD WAS PIANING ABHIJEET HOLD HIA HEAD_**

 ** _ABHIJEET ;YEH KYA HO RAHA HIA UJHE ITNA SAR DARD KYU HO RAHA HIA AUR YEH CHAKKAR KYU A RAHA HIA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET VISIO GETTING BLURRY_**

 ** _HE WAS ABOUT TO FALL DAYA HOLD HIM FROM BEHIND_**

 ** _DAYA;[SHOUTED]ABHIJEET_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _SO GAYS ITNA CHAPTER ENJOY KARO AAP LOG AB MIAN 2 WEEKS KA LIYA GHAYAB HO RAHI HO EACTUALLY IN DINO MIAN BOHUT BUSY HO AND 1 YA 20 KO MERA EXZAMES BHI START HONA WALA HIA IS LIYA ZYADA TIME NAHI MILA GA AIK TO EXZAMES HIA WO BHI RAMADAN MIAN PLZ MERA LIYA PRAY KIJYA GA PLZ GAYS AND MRF DI AAP NA IST CHAPTER PAR BHI REWIEV NAHI KIYA IS PAR KAR DENA AAP OK BYE FRIENDS TAKE CARE_**

 ** _MILTA HIA 2 WEEKS BAD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HY GAYS AGAIN I AM HERE BOHUT DARA DIYA NA AAP LOGO KO_**

 ** _SORRY KAAN PAKAR KA SORRY PAR SACH MIAN BOHUT BUSY HO SORRY_**

 ** _AB IS BAR PAKKA MIAN 2 WEEKS KA LIYA GHAYAB HO RAHI HO_**

 ** _LEKIN STORY COMPLETE KAR KA WARNA KYA PATA PECHA SA KITNA LOG MUJHE BAD -DUAE DA DA_**

 ** _AUR MERA PAPERS ACHA NA HO ACHA GAYS MIAN JA TO RAHI HO PAR MIAN RAMADAN MIAN STORES POST KARONGI_**

 ** _RAT KA WAQT 8 YA 9 PM EACTUALLY RAMADAN MIAN ,MIAN LAPTOP USE NAHI KARTI_**

 ** _IBADAT KA DIN HOTA HIA RAT KO THORI DER KA LIYA USE KARTI HO_**

 ** _US TIME STORY LIKH LIYA KARONGI_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _DAYA;(SHOUTED)ABHIJEET_**

 ** _ABHIJEET WAS UNCONCUS IN DAYA ARM_**

 ** _DAYA;ABHIJEET...BOSS ...ANKHE ..KHOLO (DAYA TUCHED ABHIJEET FORHEAD) ISA TO BOHUT TEZZ BUKHAR HIA_**

 ** _KAVIN AND DUSHANT WAS PASSING FROM THERE_**

 ** _KAVIN;ARE NAHI YAAR YEH_**

 ** _DUSHANT;YAAR WO DEKH DAYA AUR YEH ABHIJEET SIR KO KYA HO GAYA HIA_**

 ** _KAVIN AND DUSHANT RUN TOWARD DUO KAVIN TO DAYA_**

 ** _KAVIN;SIR YEH ABHIJEET SIR KO KYA HO GAYA HIA_**

 ** _DAYA IN WORRED TONE_**

 ** _DAYA;KAVIN PANI LAO PLZ_**

 ** _KAVIN;JEE SIR MIAN ABHI LATA HO_**

 ** _KAVIN RUN TOWARD THE BEAURE_**

 ** _INSIDE THE BEAURE_**

 ** _ACP SIR in anger_**

 ** _ACP;10 BHAJNA KO HIA AB TAK IN KI KIO KHABAR HI NAHI HIA DCP A GAYA TO WO BATIEN SUNAYI GA PATA NAHI KAB SUDRENGA DONO_**

 ** _IT THE MIAN TIME KAVIN COME IN THE BEAURE_**

 ** _KAVIN;PURVI PANI DO JALDI_**

 ** _ACP;KAVIN TUM YAHA AUR DUSHANT KAHA HIA TUM DONO KO TO FILE LENA BHEJA THA NA MIAN NA_**

 ** _PURVI GIVE WATER TO KAVIN_**

 ** _KAVIN;WO SIR HUM JA RAHA THA TO HUMHE ABHIJEET SIR AUR DAYA SIR DEKHA HUM NA JA KAR DEKHA TO ABHIJEET SIR BEHOSH THA_**

 ** _ALL TEAM MEMBER;KYA_**

 ** _ACP;KAHA WO DONO_**

 ** _KAVIN;SIR NECHA PARKING MIAN_**

 ** _ALL TEAM MEMBERS COME OUT FROM THE BEARUE AND RUN TOWARD THE PARKING_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_HI GAYS SOMYA HERE_**

 ** _SORRY GAYS DI KI TABIYAT THEAK NAHI HIA AB SAHID WO IS STORY KA AUR CHAPTE NA POST KAR SAKA_**

 ** _EID KA BAD SHAHID KUCH LIKH KAR POST KAR SAKTI HIA_**

 ** _AND ABHI WO APNA MOBILE YA LAPTOP USE NAHI KAR SAKTI_**

 ** _HUM SAB COUSIN NA MIL KAR UNA PUNISHMENT DI HIA K 15 JUNE TAK_**

 ** _UAN UN KA MOBILE YA LAPTOP NAHI MILA GA_**

 ** _15 JUNE KO DI ISLAMBAD JA RAHI HIA PAPERS DENA_**

 ** _WAHA TO WO PAPERS MIAN BUSY HONGIN_**

 ** _ACHA GAYS AAP LOG PLZ DI KA LIYA PRAY KARA K WO THEAK HO JAYE_**

 ** _OK GAYS BYE AND TAKE CARE_**


End file.
